


Of Our Dreams And Realities.

by vivisectme



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I did my best, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, stalker like behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisectme/pseuds/vivisectme
Summary: His father is proudThe earth is safeHe isn’t labeled as insane anymoreHe is seen as a human boy rather than a nuisance freak.Everything is good!So why does he feel like he did something bad
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Kinda - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Of Our Dreams And Realities.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys follow my tumblr at @zimkinner  
> https://zimkinner.tumblr.com/
> 
> Heh...

“Dib.” he says, his voice sounding unsure and afraid, “We are friends. correct?”

“Yeah, we’re friends,” I reply, “why do you ask?”

“No reason Dib.” His expression unreadable and he is suddenly despondent. In concern I reach my hand out to touch his shoulder.

\- - -

I awaken in my bed. My clothes from the day prior are still on. I sit up and put on my glasses, but i do not leave my bed. For some reason. i can’t bring myself to.

Then, for the first time in a long time my father enters my room. I suppose his years being estranged had deprived him of common mannerisms. He looks at me, his goggles on. His coat snug over his mouth. As if he is just a random doctor, and not my father.  
“Son! You’re awake!” He says jovially

“Yeah,” I murmur, “I guess I am.”

“Well let’s get going! The specimen won’t dissect itself!” He states in a sickly chipper tune. Then I remember. The events that conspired just a day ago. I saved humanity from the “Alien Invader”. I’m bursting with a new found energy and I rush to get ready for the experimentation.

—  
As I arrive in the lab, my father by my side. For once i feel as an equal to him. As if he sees me as a human too, as his son. He ruffles my hair fondly and key cards us in. We are then decontaminated and he leads me to a table top a thin sheet covering the mass that lays on it. He lifts it off, and I am met with the vibrant eyes of Irken Zim. He blinks once and I’m shocked to see he is alive.  
“Why are we keeping him alive Dad?” I ask my voice sounding horridly pubescent. 

“Don’t worry son we won’t be much longer, we finished all other tests while you were resting your crazy boy head!” He fiddles with a syringe and begins to inject something into Zim’s arm, “The only thing left is to see his organs in action.” 

I feel giddy, I get to dissect Zim, I get to show him that I won. Soon my father walks away to grab some equipment. I rush to look over Zim intending to gloat and rub my victory into his dumb bug face. The wise cracks and insults die in my throat as I look at his condition.

He looks sickly. Ugly bruises mark his skin,his eyes sunken and dark with exhaustion. His body lazily covered with a single sheet, it does not take a genius to know he has been stripped. He stares forward, his breathes shallow. If it weren’t for the occasional blinking, I’d think he was dead. 

Soon my father returns, a few shiny tools in a tray he is carrying. He sets them down on a nearby table as he comes up behind me. “Wonderful, isn’t it?” He says, “Look at the intricate design of this foreign specimen!”  
He begins to poke and prod at Zim. My face heats in annoyance at this, but I do not know why. I focus instead on Zim’s face, and I see a blank vacant void where my life long nemesis used to be. My heart aches and a small part of me wants to free him

All I can hope for now is that the actual dissection will shake me out of these sympathetic feelings. After all feelings aren’t a place for science. Today is my day to show my dad how great at paranormal investigating I am!

—  
It’s a nice day out for once. A welcome change for sure. I turn to my left to face Zim. He faces forward, staring at Gir below terrorizing the neighbors. We are on his roof. I don’t remember how we got here. One minute we were walking from school, the next we are on Zim’s roof.  
I stare once more at Zim he is curled into himself, his contact lenses staring at Gir with an empty look. His face at a neutral stance and he is muttering to himself in what I assume is his language.  
“Zim.” He turns towards me, “You ok man?”  
“Yes.” he says albeit quietly, “I am ‘ok’”  
i’m not convinced, but i’m not going to push Zim.  
I don’t care enough anyway.  
I don’t care about Zim.  
—

**Author's Note:**

> YES THERE WILL BE MORE JUST WAIT OK


End file.
